Little Boy Lost
by mycookiegirl
Summary: Sam is bored one day and comes across the cave. He finds the wine, however it doesn't affect him the same way it affects everybody else. Instead, he ends up getting turned into a little kid - a vampire one too! The Lost Boys aren't as mad as Sam thought they would be...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Lost Boys :)  
This is my first Lost Boys fic so I hope ya'll enjoy. I've had the idea in my head for a while but I was hesitant to post…but I decided to give it a shot! :)**

Sam was tired of being the baby.

Back in Phoenix he was always the smallest, whether it be in his group of friends or his family. Thankfully he'd had a growth spurt before they'd left for Santa Carla, and even though it was just a few inches, he was now taller than his mom – which wasn't tall at all actually.

However, after the height problem was left back in Phoenix, another one seemed to appear in Santa Carla: he was the _youngest_.

Being the youngest wasn't so bad when he was actually young. He got away with more stuff than Michael did, his parents were always spoiling him, and the girls found him cute. Now though: Mike was never around, always wanting to go out to hang with his new friends, his mom was too busy working and spending time with Max, and he'd grew out of his little-boy cuteness now so the girls barely batted an eyelash at him.

Even those Frog boys who Sam had met were older than him; Edgar was fifteen and Alan was soon to be 16. While poor Sammy was stuck at fourteen, and he'd be stuck fourteen for another seven months!

"You lost, kid?" a voice asked, alerting Sam from his frustrated thoughts. The boy raised his eyebrows and turned to look at the owner of the voice; which in this case was a bearded man with long hair and a hooped accessory dangling from his left ear. "You look lost. Teenagers like you are usually at the boardwalk with your friends."

"Not me," Sam mumbled, tilting his head up slightly. "And I ain't lost; I'm just bored."

The man nodded. "The beach is nice on days like these. Wanna ride?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed together as the teenager stared at the man, confused. He couldn't help but feel slightly creeped out at the fact that this grown man was offering him a ride to the beach. The guy probably didn't even want to take him to the beach – Sam could see it playing out in his head: the man would kindly invite Sam into his truck and then lock the doors and speed off to his house, and nobody would ever see the youngest Emerson's face again.

"I think I'll just walk…" Sam said quietly, getting ready to make a run for it if he had to.

This caused the older male to chuckle. "I ain't some kidnapper, swear," he said, turning serious for a moment. "And it takes a while to get down to the beach on foot from 'ere. I promise I'll just take you straight there," the man promised, gesturing for Sam to get into the passenger seat.

Sam was ready to refuse again, until he thought about his family. Michael had met those boys down at the boardwalk, and from what he'd heard his older brother had just got on a bike and had went home with them…complete strangers. Plus, there was a group of them: not just one person. Also his mom had just met Max and was already planning dates with him…so Sam really wouldn't be committing a crime by getting a ride down to the beach by a _person_ he'd met.

The boy climbed through the passenger door and sat beside the man, not making eye contact with him as he strapped himself in. The man just shook his head, smirking slightly, and drove off.

He did keep his promise. As soon as they'd arrived at the beach, the bearded guy told Sam to have a nice day and to not get into too much trouble. Sam nodded at him gratefully, and he almost felt bad for being so disrespectful to the guy.

"Aren't you goin' the beach?" the boy asked curiously, scratching his chin a little.

"Nah," the man said, shaking his head. "Some boys hang out on that beach, and they don't like me steppin' on their territory for some reason. They're strange if you ask me…might be a cult," the man smirked, jokingly raising his eyebrows.

Sam frowned. "Is it a good idea for me to be here then?" the boy questioned, crossing his arms. He hoped this mysterious man hadn't led him into danger on purpose.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just adults and stuff they're really concerned about. I'm sure they wouldn't be so mean to hurt a little kid."

"I ain't a little kid," Sam claimed indignantly.

The guy just smiled. "The name's Bren. You're welcome for the ride too," he laughed.

Sam didn't even have time to thank Bren properly before the man drove off again. "If mom came home with one of those…" he murmured, balling his hand into a fist.

The steps down to the beach were old, and some of the wood was rotting. Sam was glad he decided to not wear his sandals today, as there were a few nails on the ground that if Sam were to step on them, he'd be having tetanus shots for a week straight.

Bren was right though; the beach was real nice under the warm weather. This however, got Sam to wonder why the area was so secluded. Surely families would come here to build sandcastles and swim in the sea and eat fries down by the front. That was the type of stuff he, Mike, his mom and his dad used to do anyway.

Running around on the sand for a few minutes, Sam noticed something strange, but he couldn't quite see what it was. Curious to investigate, Sam ran back up the steps and ran across a little bridge that led to a place above the rocks on the sea. He always liked to explore; Lucy loved that trait about him…when he was six.

A cave was what Sam had been looking for. A real fancy-looking one too, like the ones he saw in those adventure movies. He wondered if there was any gold or buried treasure in there.

His childish mind took over. Sam didn't even think about the precautions of entering the strange place; he just ran right in. And it really was beautiful and strange at the same time.

"Cool!" Sam exclaimed to himself, running through the cave. He dove down the steps and observed the statues admiringly, his eyes wide with excitement. Wait until he told Mike about this!

"Michael…" a female voice serenaded through the cave, making Sam jump slightly. Did he have company?

The young boy gulped, however he couldn't see anybody in the cave. Of course he completely ignored the white curtains that led to other places, thinking they were only for decoration, as this place was filled with a lot of décor.

Probably nothing, Sam thought to himself. He noticed some wooden boxes and decided he wanted to see what was in them, and didn't stop his hands from rummaging through the expensive (well, that's what they looked like) boxes. Eventually he came across a jewel-incrusted bottle, which was no doubt was filled with wine. And Sam betted it wasn't cheap wine.

Alcohol basically proved to everybody that you were an adult – since that's what adults did: drink alcohol. At parties anyway.

Also, Sam was curious. He'd only ever had a sip of his dad's beer when he was ten, and even then his mom basically threw a fit. But when _Michael_ came home drunk after a high school party one night, his dad had just assured Lucy that it was what kids did and he deserved a second chance. Yeah right; Michael got all the second chances in the world but Sam never got any, at least that's what it felt like.

Once again, without thinking, Sam unscrewed the bottle and tilted it downwards so it poured into his mouth. The boy's throat burned slightly as the liquid splashed through his oesophagus, but the feeling passed and Sam felt buzzed.

Only for a minute though. Everything seemed to get hazy for Sam a minute after he'd placed the bottle back in its rightful place. He didn't know what was in the drink, but the hallucinations were strange as Sam saw his hand getting smaller, and he seemed to be…shrinking?

The boy climbed onto a stretched out sofa and tried to calm himself down, but the darkness was fading into his mind and he felt his body getting weaker. He was never trying alcohol again…

Eventually Sam succumbed to the darkness, passing out in this strange yet beautiful cave. What was his family gonna say?

 **AN: There's the first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed. I guess I'm not really expecting many views on this, but I'd appreciate it if you told me whether you like it or not and if you want me to continue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: What can I say? I'm sorry it's taken this long to update; I never forgot about the story but updating just slipped my mind. Besides, I realised how much I actually want to go with this story :)  
Date: 26** **th** **June 2016  
I do not own The Lost Boys.**

Sam groaned, pushing his head further into whatever was in-front of him. He was so drowsy and probably wouldn't have woken up if the people surrounding him weren't talking so loud. Speaking of which, who was talking? Didn't he fall asleep in the cave?

"So where _did_ Star go?"

"She took Laddie to the boardwalk; she _really_ doesn't like what's happened."

These were voices that Sam had definitely never heard before. The boy wanted to see who was talking, but at the same time he didn't know these people; what if they attacked him as soon as he opened his eyes?

"Well don't blame yourself, David. This is Michael's brother after all; she should be grateful."

Michael. They knew he was Michael's brother. They knew who _he_ was. Sam swallowed and squirmed slightly, now feeling very uncomfortable. There were obviously more than two people beside him – if he tried to run they'd easily catch him. And he had even more of a disadvantage as he could barely move his legs since the drink he'd taken before was still in his system.

"Wait – what are we gonna do when he wakes up?"

"I think we should give him a _big_ cuddle. Can I hold him now, Dwayne?"

"Marko, the kid hasn't even woken up yet and you're already making plans on how to raise him. What's gotten into you anyway? I thought you didn't like kids."

"But Sam's just so _cute_. And besides, I only said I didn't like kids 'cause of Laddie-"

" _Excuse me_?"

"Dwayne hand the kid over before you get in a fight with Marko please."

The youngest Emerson felt himself being passed into rough, firm hands – contrasting the rather gentle ones he was being held by just moments before. As much as Sam wanted to see who was now holding him, he kept his eyes squeezed shut; he needed to get more information first.

"Wait a minute…"

"What is it, Paul?"

"…How are we gonna tell Mikey? I'll bet he'll try and kill us when he finds out what's happened. I mean it's bad enough that Sam's just like him now, but he's also been turned into a little kid."

That's when Sam opened his eyes. Could you blame him? Had he just heard one of the voices right: he'd been turned into a little kid?!

"Oh my gosh – his eyes! David, they're like the sea!" Marko exclaimed, gazing intently into Sam's orbs. Sam shrank back until he remembered he was being held by somebody, causing him to jump. He didn't care if these people were dangerous anymore; he just wanted his mom and big brother!

But as said before, Sam's coordination wasn't nearly as good as usual. When he jumped, instead of landing on his two feet, he ended up falling forward and almost fell face-first into the floor. Yet he was caught around the waist and lifted up onto somebody's leg.

"Looks like we got a clumsy one here, boys," a mocking voice laughed, and then the owner of the voice tickled Sam's stomach. All of the other boys laughed too. Sam blinked; his vision was blurry and unfocused so he couldn't quite tell what was going on.

"Oh that's okay. That just means I can carry him more!" a higher voice stated rather excitedly. Sam was snatched up (again), but instead of being sat down, he was held against somebody's shoulder. This person had soft hands, but the rather long fingernails caused the boy to struggle in discomfort, as they were digging into his back.

"Careful, Marko. He's only little; his flesh is tender," a deep voice said. Sam looked up and noted that the voice came from a large man with long, dark hair. Wait…he could see now?

The person who was holding Sam turned the little boy's head so he could look at him. This person also had long hair (though not as long as the dark haired guy's hair), though it was curly and blonde. This one also looked quite young – about late teens maybe…maybe even the same age as Michael.

"Oh baby, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry," Marko said sadly, hugging Sam tightly and kissing his hair. Sam struggled again; he did not like this at all.

"I never imagined you to be the coddling sort, Marko."

After getting away from being smothered by the curly-haired guy, Sam turned to see a guy with a rather strange hairstyle. Who was that band that Edgar liked? Was it Twisted Sister? Well, that's what this new guy's hair looked like. What was his name again? He'd heard it being mentioned…was it Saul? Paul?

"Yeah. I think you're actually worse than Dwayne."

Now this was the voice that Sam remembered the most. It was so cutting and sounded very mocking, yet it was quiet and slow – if it wasn't for the negative factors, it could have been classed as dreamy.

When Sam discreetly looked over Marko's shoulder to look at the guy who he was interested in the most, he noticed almost straight away that this guy was different from the others. First of all, his hair was actually short – which served no relevance, but still. Secondly, there was just something about him that made him look like he was in power. The others didn't look as powerful as this guy – yet Sam just couldn't pinpoint what it was. Maybe it was a sixth sense? But why would he have that?

"It's 'cause I'm the one in-charge 'round here. When Max isn't around, these boys obey _me_."

Sam gasped. This guy could read his mind?!

"Yes, I can." Sam's eyed widened even more. "I'm a vampire. I know what you and your little friends thought – and you were absolutely right. And you wanna know another interesting fact?"

The youngest Emerson now found comfort in Marko, as the guy seemed more than welcome to let Sam snuggle into his shoulder. This was not what Sam intended to do; he just wanted to hide from the blonde guy who could apparently read his mind.

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay: besides you being in the body of a little kid; you're also a half-vampire too."

All of this information was too much for Sam, and as his body was a lot smaller, it could not handle the stress and pressure that the little boy had been given. Michael's now 'baby brother' gripped onto Marko's shirt before slumping against the vampire and falling asleep. I guess a normal person would panic if put in the situation if having a little kid pass out on their shoulder, but Marko found it adorable for some reason and ended up laying down on the sofa to let Sam sleep on his chest. Paul shook his head, however he knew better than to go and hit Marko when he had a child asleep on him.

A few minutes later, Star and Laddie walked into the cave. Star looked pale and very upset, however Laddie looked very happy; having just been to the boardwalk for a few hours – he'd be going again tonight as the boys usually went out to visit Max.

All of that was forgotten nevertheless, when Laddie spotted a child sleeping on Marko's stomach. Another little boy…a friend!

"Star look!" Laddie screeched, rushing over to Marko. Before Laddie could get to Sam, Dwayne had picked him up and spun him around, then settled the child down next to him.

"Laddie, you mustn't go near the baby just yet. He's not feeling very well and if you wake him up it might make him cry," Dwayne explained – what else was there to say?

"Is he a baby?" Laddie whispered warily.

Laddie remembered the first month he was turned a vampire. Star had told him to stay put while she went and chatted to some salesman, and while she was gone the young vampire noticed a stroller in the middle of the road.

He went to take a closer look; he had had many baby cousins and they all used strollers – so why would somebody leave a stroller in the middle of the road if that's what babies used? Laddie saw there was indeed a baby – or toddler – in the stroller too. Wasn't that dangerous?

And then all too soon a car came speeding towards the stroller, and Laddie, who had a soft spot for babies, ran into the road and pushed the stroller away. However, the boy hadn't quite learnt how to control his vampire strength yet, and the stroller went way back. It knocked a few people down, and was going toward the sea front. Laddie gasped and tried to run after it, but there were too many people in the way.

The boy did manage to catch the stroller by its handle and pulled the item and the baby back to safety, however the baby's mother came speeding over and snatched the stroller away from the half-vampire and began screaming about how the boy had tried to kill her child. A cop ran after Laddie and the boy tried to get away as best as he could, however the man had a bat and was swinging it at the boy, trying to hit him. Luckily David and the other vampires weren't too far away, as it was the evening, and all four took care of the cop. Unfortunately for Laddie though: he was left scarred.

"Don't you worry though, Laddie. There'll always be one of us watching him, so you don't have to worry that you'll get into trouble – I mean unless you hurt him right in-front of us…but you wouldn't do that," Dwayne laughed, patting his little friend's back.

Laddie sighed in relief, though he was still scared that he would accidentally harm the baby. Though the kid looked a bit too big to be a baby…

"How old is he?" the half-vampire asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"About six," Paul answered quickly; that's how old the kid looked anyway.

"But six isn't-"

"He's younger than six, Laddie. Paul was just messin' with you," Dwayne answered, flashing a look at the blonde who was sitting opposite him. Paul shrugged. "He's about five, and I know that's not really a baby's age, he's very confused. Besides, you'll get to do a lot of stuff that he can't; _you're_ not a baby are you?"

Ah, so this was what they meant? Laddie felt quite happy really; now he wasn't the youngest anymore…he wasn't the baby. This new kid was. Maybe Laddie could be like a big brother to him too? The kid could go to the boardwalk with Laddie and Star, and even though Laddie would have to leave the kid with Star while he went on the grown-up rides, he'd make sure to take the 'baby' on the small rides so he didn't feel left out or anything. That's what good big brothers did.

"What's the baby's name?"

Dwayne smirked; Laddie wouldn't be a problem after all. The boys had worried that Laddie would go mad at the sight of another half-vampire – a baby one at that – but he had actually taken it well!

"His name's Sam," the man answered. "Oh, and Laddie." Dwayne beckoned the boy close to him, as if he were about to tell the world's biggest secret. "Don't call Sam a baby though; it makes him angry – he thinks he's your age 'cause he doesn't like being little," the man chuckled.

Laddie laughed; he remembered being at that stage once. Though instead of teasing Sam for it, he'd be a good big brother and play along with Sam so he didn't upset him. Why would he want to upset his new friend _and_ little brother?!

"I saw Michael at the boardwalk," Star said mournfully. "He'll be over soon. And oh my gosh, he'll never forgive me!"

Sam's eyes opened at the sound of his big brother's name. He'd be saved when Michael showed up; Michael always solves everything.

"Speaking of Michael, did Max say he's met him yet?" Paul piped up. "Max needs to see Sam too; after all, this _is_ his newest son."

Son…?

 **AN: It's almost 2 am…but the chapter's done! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Lost Boys :)  
Thank you to all the favorites, follows and reviews on this story. I can't thank you all enough :)**

"Michael, have you seen Sam today?"

Lucy hadn't stopped looking out the window since she had gotten back from grocery shopping. She had to work tonight, however when she came home to find no Sam, she began to feel a little worried. And guess what? He hadn't returned from wherever he had been, increasing the mother's worry by a lot.

"No…" the teen grumbled, annoyed from the long walk he'd just been on. He had gone searching for Star on the boardwalk (after having a long sleep), however when he saw her she shut her eyes tightly before grabbing Laddie and running away, leaving behind a very confused Michael. This led the oldest Emerson sibling to believe that he'd done something wrong, leaving him agitated to no end.

Girls were so complicated.

Lucy frowned at her oldest son's lack of enthusiasm to find his brother; those two used to be so close, yet after they had arrived at Phoenix they were rapidly drifting apart. And Lucy didn't like that, not one bit.

"Max speaking," the man on the other end of the line said cheerily.

"Max, it's Lucy. I'm so sorry about this but my youngest son hasn't come home yet and I'm getting a little worried. I'll need to take this night off," Lucy said sadly. She wouldn't say it to her boys yet, but the woman really liked Max. He was just so…nice. He understood her, more than the boys' father ever did.

"Oh dear, Lucy, that's terrible," Max replied loudly. "Let me help you look for him. Maria will look after the store until we're back," he proposed.

The woman smiled; this was what she liked about the man. "That would be…wonderful. Thank you, Max."

Meanwhile in the next room, Michael sat quietly. While his mother was out, he'd go to the boardwalk to find the boys. Maybe they knew what was up with Star – he didn't particularly like them, but they must have known something; they did live together.

He wasn't even thinking about his youngest brother in that present moment in time. Sam had been acting funny with him; getting annoyed about things that weren't even important. It seemed to Michael that Sam was just jealous that he had found new friends while Sam was stuck with the annoying Frog brothers who nobody liked. Though maybe he hadn't been spending enough time with his little brother: as much as he should be anyway.

Nah. Little brothers were so annoying!

 **XXX**

"Can you say 'vampire'?"

Sam glared hard at the guy in-front of him. He wasn't going to give into their taunts, no matter how angry he got. No speaking either; when they realized that he wasn't going to be like them, they'd turn him back to normal. Somehow.

"I don't think he can, Marko. It's not his fault; he's only little."

Oh, and this freaking kid who wouldn't leave him alone. Man was he getting on Sam's nerves! Talk about invasion of privacy.

So Sam did what any five-year-old would do in that situation. He pouted, crossed his arms, and turned his head away from all of the vampires and half-vampires in the room. Why did he have to answer to them if he didn't even know them, anyway? The boy would have given anything to be back in his house with his mother, and even Mike.

"Let's go to the boardwalk; I'm bored," David claimed, standing up and stalking out of the cave. Paul and Dwayne followed suit, Star took hold of Laddie's hand and sloped out, and Sam still sat pouting at the cave wall. Marko smirked and grabbed the boy, much to Sam's dismay. However, he still didn't want to speak, and instead resorted to just struggling in the vampire's arms.

"I wonder where our friend Mikey is?" Paul inquired as the group walked around the area. Star had taken Laddie to the carnival, and of course Laddie wanted to bring Sam along too, leaving the four vampires to hunt. They hadn't eaten since the day before, leaving them very hungry.

"We'll find him soon enough. He can't keep himself away from Star for too long; I blame the half-human side of him," David muttered. While Michael and Star could barely stay away from each other, David and the other boys had control of their feelings. Before Star met Michael, she couldn't leave David alone, yet David didn't have those same feelings towards her. Half-vampires bonded even closer to the ones they loved, while full ones could control it better. That was just one of the differences between them.

However, this did not apply to children. Dwayne and Laddie were one example: though Laddie was a half-vampire and Dwayne was full, the bond they both shared was very big and could not be changed. No matter what Laddie did, Dwayne could not just forget about the kid. The others felt similar, however not as strong. And Star cared for the kid more than any of them.

This feeling could be dangerous however. More than a decade before, another female vampire had existed in their coven. She was a full vampire too, unlike Star, and very beautiful. However, she had grown very attached to a set of twins she had met whilst hunting. One boy, one girl, about seven years old – both with a beautiful set of bright, blue eyes. And they were lovely; they loved the vampire, Diane, as much as she loved them.

Unfortunately, some humans are as beast-like as vampires. During a shooting, the twins were taken hostage, but the criminals didn't get what they wanted…and they didn't like that. So the boy and girl paid the price. Diane of course made the killers pay the price, but life wasn't the same without her twins. The bond was broken as she continued to live undead, so she took her own life.

David feared that's what would happen if something would happen to Laddie; all of the vampires were close to the boy. And Sam had been turned into a little kid, which had caused Marko to go senseless over the boy. What would they do if Sam was snatched away, and not just by bad humans…but Michael?! He was sure gonna make a scene once he realized what had happened to his little brother.

Meanwhile at the carnival, Sam had himself buried closely to Star. He felt like he could trust her; Michael had said good things about her anyway. Star held Sam just as close, stroking his hair as she watched Laddie from a distance on the rides. She felt sorry for this boy, especially as he was Michael's brother.

Sometime during Laddie's third ride however, Sam began to get a little restless. Star had warm blood in her body – one would simply be able to tell from the color of her cheeks. And Sam wanted some of this blood, yet it scared him.

The girl hissed when she felt something pierce an area of her exposed collarbone. When she looked down, she saw Sam with his head pressed right against her chest, and she realized right away what was happening. Laddie had done it to Dwayne's arm after three days of being turned; completely lost control of his thirst and began feeding of one of his own: a vampire. They drank blood so therefore they had it in them, and since Star was only half, this blood was her own.

"Sam, no," the vampire whispered, unlatching the boy's mouth. She felt the eyes of a male on her. She looked and he was smiling, however when she gently pushed Sam away, a few drops of blood leaked from her chest and onto her white dress. The man's eyes widened and he turned away, as if trying to deny what he had just saw. Star sighed; this was not the time to be drawing attention.

They had to leave now. However, the ride wouldn't be over for another few minutes, so Star decided it would be best to find the boys. She knew they were close by so she sloped off.

Something stopped her though. Just as she reached the boardwalk, somebody tapped her on the back. The girl turned around.

"Excuse me, have you seen my son?" a lady asked, tears in her eyes. However she wore a gentle smile on her face, showing she wasn't bad. Star probably wouldn't have suspected anything, until she noticed Max standing beside the woman.

"N-no," she gasped, walking away quickly.

"Excuse me?" the lady called worriedly.

"Mom?" Sam whimpered, trying to get down now. Star began running, but almost fell over when she knocked right into somebody. The girl blinked quickly when she saw who it was.

"Star?" It was Michael.


End file.
